Missing You
by Panra
Summary: A songfic about a how Trunks and his daughter deal with the death of someone they love. Please review!


By: Emmy  
  
Email:Panramakayii@hotmail.com  
  
Site URL: [1]Http://Panra.tripod.com  
  
Authors Notes: This is an AU fic so there is no such thing as Dragon Balls. There is no such thing as Frieza, Cell, and Maijin Buu. Androids our in the story but are Good from the start just rebels. Nope Saiya-jins do not exists either. YES Veggie, Trunks, Goku, etc exists. Just humans. They still can fly. Satan became a PE teacher in a small town that was renamed after him. The Mayor later on expanded the city that is why it is a global enterprise.  
  
Disclaimer: "I'll be missing you" belongs to Puff Daddy. I took out like the first four sentences cuz they didn't fit in with the story. Dragon ball and all related characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Sakura was made up by me so if you want to use them just ask. Vegetto is mine even though his name is from the fusion thing in DBZ.  
  
Okay on with the story  
  
Life ain't always as they seem to be  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
And though you're gone  
We still a team  
Through your family I'll fulfill your dreams  
  
Pan walked slowly through Satan City. Now in her late twenties, was known as Pan Briefs Vegita. Carrying bundles of groceries, she rushed through the crowded streets cursing her luck. It was the limo drivers day off, along with the maid, who normally went shopping for her family. Her husband, Trunks Briefs Vegita, was the richest man on the planet aside from his mother. She left their toddler, Sakura, with her mother, Videl.  
  
She decided to take a shortcut so she cut through the alleyway. She rolled her nose at the disgusting picture in front of her. The air smelled foul and was very damp. Rats and roaches were all over the place. After a second Pan decided take her chances with the sideway traffic. As she turned a hand grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around. A man wearing a trench coat and a hood grabbed her chest area and shook her. Pan stood in fear and began praying in her head some one would come.  
  
" Your Trunks' horror, right? Ya know I hate him, right. I think this would be the perfect way to hurt him" the man growled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Pan growled moving back a little in the alley. " Poor little Misses, had to go out and do something for herself" the hooded man taunted. "Please leave me alone" Pan pleaded. The hooded man shook his head, clenching his fists. " Leave you alone? Why would I leave you alone? Oh I see, begging for your life. Well it is not going to work!" the hooded man hollered. He drew out a .44 Magnum revolver.  
  
Slowly he aimed it at Pan's chest. His finger got on the trigger, and started to push the trigger back. Pan kneed her attacker in the groin, making her attacker fall to the ground in pain sending the bullet into a stone wall, and ran towards the front of the alley. The hooded man used the wall for support to stand up then let his trigger go, hitting Pan right in her neck. Pan slid to the ground, the hooded man getting closer and closer. Once he was standing over her dying body he shot her in her stomach, then in her abdomen, and lastly in her chest. The hooded man walked out of the alley, leaving her lifeless body where it had fallen.  
  
Trunks grabbed his coat and headed out of his office. As he walked out he saw his father leaning against the door. " Dad?" Trunks asked turning to him. Vegita hid his deep sorrow from his son, but Trunks could tell something was wrong. "What?" Trunks asked. Vegita lifted his head and that's when it hit Trunks. " Pan" he choked out. He ran towards the elevator. " Trunks! There's...nothing we can do. She's gone" Vegita whispered. Trunks came to a halt and whipped around.  
  
He looked his father in the eye while walking towards him. Trunks then grabbed his father by the waist line and slid to the floor, sobbing. Vegita looked at his mourning son and felt sorry for him. Vegita stroked his light purple hair, then slid to the floor and took him in embrace, crying with him.  
  
In the future can't wait to see  
If you'll open up the gates for me  
Reminisce sometime  
The night they took my friend  
Try to black it out but it plays again  
When it's weird feelin' it's really hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give everything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death  
  
Trunks walked into the son house hold almost in a trance. A young girl with spiky purple hair looked up at him. She ran up to him and hugged his leg. " Daddy...Grandpa and Grandma keep crying. What's wrong with them?" Sakura asked. Gohan held Videl on the couch stroking her hair. Videl's head was on Gohan's lap, muffling her sobs. Trunks stared at them and his face began to scrunch up. He feel to the floor crying into the carpet. Sakura patted his head. " Don't cry daddy. Come on lets go home, Mama will make you smile again" Sakura whispered in her soft voice. Trunks looked up at her then swallowed. He need to be strong for her.  
  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  
  
Sakura hit Trunks' chest violently crying endlessly. Trunks tried to keep from crying himself. " No!!!!" Sakura screamed. " YOUR LYING!" Sakura continued yelling in between sobs. Trunks held her tightly, trying to keep from looking her in the face. " I'm sorry honey" Trunks whispered into her hair. " But she's still here" Trunks assured. For the first time the toddler looked her father in the eyes. " She will always watch over you and one day, not for awhile, you will meet her again. We just have to wait" Trunks promised. Sakura smiled a bit but then began to cry again in to Trunks' shirt.  
  
It's kind of hard with you not around  
Know you in heaven smilin' down  
Watchin' us while we pray for you  
Everyday we pray for you  
Till the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts big I just can't define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Bust in the 6  
Shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Making hits stages they receive you on  
Still can't believe you're gone  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death  
  
Trunks held Sakura's hand tightly as they stared at the grave. They came to visit every Sunday, no mater what. A month had passed since Pan had been murdered. Bra and Goten came every now and then, which today they were with the pair. Vegetto, the two's young toddler, sat on the grass beside Goten's leg. He read the headstone in his mind, and smiled at the memory of his aunt. She would always be with him, and all the ones she loved.  
  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  
Somebody tell me why  
One day morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face  
  
Sakura set down her brush, which would never tame her wild hair, and looked over at her bed side desk. Her mother's picture was there, reminding her everyday of how much she missed her. It had been four years, but she still remembered every little part of her mom. Sakura felt for just a split second that someone was watching her. " Mom" Sakura whispered with a smile. She knew Pan was always watching her.  
  
Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  
  
References  
  
1. http://Panra.tripod.com/ 


End file.
